raisingdionfandomcom-20200215-history
ISSUE 103: Watch Man
“'ISSUE #103: Watch Man'” is the third episode in season one of Raising Dion. Plot Overview Following a run-in at school, Nicole has a difficult but necessary conversation with her son. A mysterious figure from Mark's past resurfaces. Full Plot Following Dion’s near-accident in the previous episode, he, Nicole and Pat are in Nicole’s apartment. Pat tries to have Dion demonstrate his powers using his toys. It works, but like before Dion loses control over the toys once he makes them fly. Pat cheers Dion up, telling him superheroes are always prone to accidents. He offers to help Dion become a hero, but Nicole would rather see Dion learn to control his powers first. After Dion has gone to bed, Pat offers Nicole to bring Dion to BIONA and analyze their powers, but Nicole would rather keep this under wraps and allow Dion to get back to a normal life as soon a possible. Pat suggests she could give Dion something to help him focus his powers, or at least make Dion think it does. Nicole agrees and the following day she gives Dion Mark’s old watch, telling him it helps the wearer stay calm and focused. She then takes Dion to a candy store to see if he can keep himself from accidently taking any candy, and Dion succeeds. Nicole allows him to go back to school. She decides to apply for volunteer work at the school to keep a closer watch on Dion. During science class, Dion’s teacher Mr. Fry announces the upcoming science fair, and that all students will work on a project to demonstrate there. Since Dion wasn’t at school when the groups where assigned, Esperanza picked him to be her partner. She complements Dion for his watch. Jonathan also notices it, and during recess he convinces Dion to give it to him for a magic trick where he makes it disappear. He refuses to give it back afterwards, which angers Dion, and he telepathically throws Jonathan against a wall. This attracts the attention of the principal, Mr. Campbell. He automatically assumes Dion is to blame. Nicole, who is still filing out the forms for volunteers work, sees Dion being taken to the principals’ office, and interferes. She gets backup from Mr. Fry, who makes Jonathan confess that he doesn’t know who or what hit him. Nevertheless, Mr. Campbell gives Dion an hour detention and lets Jonathan go unpunished. Nicole calls Kat to complain about the situation, and Kat advise her to talk to Dion about the situation and how people will judge him purely because of his skin color. Mr. Fry has another talk with Dion and Jonathan. Dion tries to talk with Jonathan later, but the boy angrily demands to be left alone when Dion tries to bring up Jonathan’s father. Nicole meets up with Willa, but their meeting is interrupted when Nicolle is called by Charlotte Tuck. She tells Nicolle to meet her at the swings in the park in 20 minutes. At BIONA, Pat is making a list of superhero advice for Dion when he spots Suzanne Wu and several BIONA agents bring in a goat. He asks Suzanne to let him work on Mark’s project, but Suzanne reminds him he is an engineer, not a scientist. Then Pat gets a call from Nicole with the question if he could pick up Dion from school. Nicole herself gets to the park, but doesn’t see Charlotte. She gets another call from Charlotte who instructs her to enter the woods. She continues the phone call there. She assures Nicole that she and Mark where not having an affair, but refuses to say more. Only after Nicole tells her that it’s about Dion and his powers does Charlotte show herself; she was there all along, but just invisible. She tells Nicole about her trip to Iceland, and how the Aurora Event changed everybody who was there to watch it, including Mark. This news comes a as complete surprise to Nicole, who never noticed Mark had powers. When Nicole tells Charlotte she saw Mark in the storm at the lake, Charlotte panics, stating that “a thing in the storm” killed Mark and is after her too. She runs away and vanishes. Pat meanwhile brings Dion home and meets Tessa and Malik for the first time. Pat encourages Dion to go play basketball with Malik and his friends. With his powers, Dion makes one perfect throw after another, earning him the respect of the other players. That night, Pat awaits Nicole when she comes home. Nicole tells him she met Charlotte and how everybody that was at the event got superpowers. Pat is surprised since he was there too and got nothing, but realizes that might be because he was inside yurt the whole time, collecting data. Nicole complains how Mark was probably trying to protect her by keeping his powers secret, but instead it left her unprepared to deal with Dion. This makes her realize Kat was right about talking to Dion, and tells him his life will always be difficult because of racists like Mr. Campbell. After Dion is asleep, Nicole receives an email from Charlotte, with a video about the thing in the storm she mentioned earlier; a huge, humanoid creature made of clouds and lightning. Cast Main Cast *Alisha Wainwright as Nicole Warren *Ja'Siah Young as Dion Warren *Jazmyn Simon as Kat Neese *Sammi Haney as Esperanza Jimenez *Jason Ritter as Pat Rollins *Deirdre Lovejoy as Charlotte Tuck Recurring Cast *Gavin Munn as Jonathan King *TJ Wright as Chris *Matt Lewis as Mr. Campbell *Donald Paul as Anthony Fry *Moriah Brown as Willa Stokes *Ali Ahn as Suzanne Wu *Dana Gourrier as Tessa * Kylen Davis as Malik * Skyler Elyse Philpot as Steffi Guest Cast *Robert Wade Pralgo as Herman Beavers Trivia TBA Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes